Nicktoons Schedule April 2011
Wayback Machine http://www.toonzone.net/schedule/index.php?browseNetworkID=19 FEB APR JUN Previous capture 10 Next capture 2010 2011 2012 58 captures 6 Oct 2009 - 24 Feb 2019 About this capture Animation News : Blog : Forums : Schedules : Wiki : Comics : Hosted : CD! Originals : Superheroes The "FIREBREATHER" DVD Giveaway! Have a Kindle? Take toonzone with you. | iPhone and Android toonzone apps! Schedules Home Schedules Menu Thanks for Visiting! Serving the animation community since 1998! Nicktoons Schedule: 4/9/2011 - 4/18/2011 View the schedule for Schedule subject to change without notice. Times may be different in your area; consult your local listings. Time Program # Title SATURDAY: 04/09/2011 6:00AM The Troop 104 Forest Grump 6:30AM The Troop 106 Pajama Game…Of Death 7:00AM Drake & Josh 208 Little Diva 7:30AM Drake & Josh 209 Driver's License 8:00AM Ned’s Declassified 202 Pep Rallies / Lunch 8:30AM Ned’s Declassified 203 Video Projects / School Clubs 9:00AM Planet Sheen 103 What’s Up Chock? / Joust Friends 9:30AM Planet Sheen 107 Thanksgetting / There's Something About Scary 10:00AM Fanboy & Chum Chum 105 I, Fanbot / Berry Sick 10:30AM Fanboy & Chum Chum 106 Chimp Chomp Chumps / Precious Pig 11:00AM Avatar 301 The Awakening 11:30AM Avatar 302 The Headband 12:00PM Zevo-3 114 Welcome to Paradise Bay New 12:30PM Speed Racer: The Next Generation 203 The Return (3) 1:00PM The Fairly OddParents 051 Who’s Your Daddy / Homewrecker 1:30PM The Fairly OddParents 089 King Chang / The End of the Universe-ity 2:00PM The Fairly OddParents 090 Sooper Poof / Wishing Well 2:30PM The Fairly OddParents 091 Wishy Washy / Poof’s Playdate 3:00PM Dragon Ball Z Kai 034 Surprise! Goku is Ginyu and Ginyu is Goku! 3:30PM Dragon Ball Z Kai 035 Goku’s Comeback! Call Forth Porunga! 4:00PM Dragon Ball Z Kai 036 Frieza Closes In! Mighty Porunga, Grant Our Wish! 4:30PM Dragon Ball Z Kai 037 A Nightmare Transformation! Frieza's Power Level - One Million?! 5:00PM Invader ZIM 003 Parent Teacher Night / Walk of Doom 5:30PM Invader ZIM 007 Planet Jackers / Rise of the Zitboy 6:00PM Invader ZIM 010 Plague of Babies / Bloaty’s Pizza Hog 6:30PM Invader ZIM 017 Megadoomer / Lice 7:00PM The Fairly OddParents 092 Vicky Gets Fired / Chindred Spirits 7:30PM The Fairly OddParents 086 Odd Squad / For Emergencies Only 8:00PM T.U.F.F. Puppy 102 Mall Rat / Operation: Happy Birthday 8:30PM T.U.F.F. Puppy 110 Watch Dog / Dog Dish 9:00PM Power Rangers Samurai 105 A Fish Out of Water 9:30PM The Troop 104 Forest Grump 10:00PM SpongeBob SquarePants 039 Jellyfish Hunter / The Fry Cook Games 10:30PM SpongeBob SquarePants 050 Wet Painters / Krusty Krab Training Video 11:00PM The Fairly OddParents 092 Vicky Gets Fired / Chindred Spirits 11:30PM The Fairly OddParents 086 Odd Squad / For Emergencies Only 12:00AM Avatar 113 The Blue Spirit 12:30AM Avatar 114 The Fortuneteller 1:00AM Glenn Martin, DDS 102 Amish Anguish 1:30AM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 109 Ancient History 101 2:00AM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 110 Ready, A.I.M., Fire! 2:30AM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 111 Masquerade 3:00AM Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Heroes 111 Impossible 3:30AM Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Heroes 125 Doom’s Word is Law 4:00AM Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Heroes 126 Scavenger Hunt 4:30AM Tak and the Power of Juju 114 Tikis of War / Hairy Zaria 5:00AM ChalkZone 015 Draw and Let Draw / The Towering Wilter / Snapsheebah / Flashlight 5:30AM All Grown Up 040 O Bro, Where Art Thou? SUNDAY: 04/10/2011 6:00AM The Troop 117 Speed 6:30AM The Troop 123 Don't Talk to Dr. Cranius 7:00AM Drake & Josh 210 Mean Teacher 7:30AM Drake & Josh 211 #1 Fan 8:00AM Ned’s Declassified 204 Math / Notebooks 8:30AM Ned’s Declassified 205 School Websites / Valentine's Day 9:00AM Planet Sheen 101 Pilot 9:30AM Planet Sheen 102 Is This Cute? / The Boy Next Dorkus 10:00AM Avatar 303 The Painted Lady 10:30AM Avatar 304 Sokka’s Master 11:00AM Avatar 305 The Beach 11:30AM Avatar 306 The Avatar and the Firelord 12:00PM Planet Sheen 101 Pilot 12:30PM Planet Sheen 102 Is This Cute? / The Boy Next Dorkus 1:00PM The Fairly OddParents 062 Go Young, West Man / Birthday Wish 1:30PM The Fairly OddParents 074 Something’s Fishy / Presto Change-O 2:00PM The Fairly OddParents 093 9 Lives / Dread ’n’ Breakfast 2:30PM Speed Racer: The Next Generation 202 The Return (2) 3:00PM Dragon Ball Z Kai 038 Frieza Bares His Fangs! Gohan's Overwhelming Attack! 3:30PM Dragon Ball Z Kai 039 Piccolo Reborn! Frieza's Second Transformation! 4:00PM Dragon Ball Z Kai 040 Frieza's Final Transformation! The Ultimate Nightmare Begins! 4:30PM Dragon Ball Z Kai 041 The Moment of Truth Approaches! Goku Back in Action! 5:00PM Avatar 117 The Northern Air Temple 5:30PM Avatar 118 The Waterbending Master 6:00PM Avatar 119 The Siege of the North (1) 6:30PM Avatar 120 The Siege of the North (2) 7:00PM The Fairly OddParents 083 Mission: Responsible / Hairicane 7:30PM The Fairly OddParents 094 Birthday Bashed / Momnipresent 8:00PM Planet Sheen 105 Cutting the Ultra-Cord / Trial by Jerry 8:30PM Planet Sheen 108 Act I, Sheen I / Money Suits Sheen 9:00PM Power Rangers Samurai 106 There Go the Brides 9:30PM Speed Racer: The Next Generation 203 The Return (3) 10:00PM SpongeBob SquarePants 042 Club SpongeBob / My Pretty Seahorse 10:30PM SpongeBob SquarePants 035 The Secret Box / Band Geeks 11:00PM The Fairly OddParents 083 Mission: Responsible / Hairicane 11:30PM The Fairly OddParents 094 Birthday Bashed / Momnipresent 12:00AM Speed Racer: The Next Generation 203 The Return (3) 12:30AM Zevo-3 114 Welcome to Paradise Bay 12:45AM Invader ZIM 004A Germs 1:00AM Glenn Martin, DDS 103 Pimp My RV 1:30AM Wolverine and the X-Men 101 Hindsight (1) 2:00AM Wolverine and the X-Men 102 Hindsight (2) 2:30AM Wolverine and the X-Men 103 Hindsight (3) 3:00AM Three Delivery 119 Night of the Living Veggies 3:30AM Three Delivery 106 Shape Shifter 4:00AM Three Delivery 112 Night of the Nian 4:30AM Tak and the Power of Juju 118 Ball Boy / The Lost Boys 5:00AM ChalkZone 006 The Skwarl / Pie Day / Secret Passages / We’re in the Zone 5:30AM All Grown Up 020 Miss Nose It All MONDAY: 04/11/2011 6:00AM The Troop 125 Vampsters 6:30AM The Troop 116 Like a Moth to the Spotlight 7:00AM Drake & Josh 212 The Gary Grill 7:30AM Drake & Josh 213 Drew & Jerry 8:00AM Ned’s Declassified 206 Vice Principals / Mondays 8:30AM Ned’s Declassified 207 Your Body / Procrastination 9:00AM Avatar 320 Sozin’s Comet (3): Into The Inferno 9:30AM Avatar 321 Sozin’s Comet (4): Avatar Aang 10:00AM Invader ZIM 023 The Girl Who Cried Gnome / Dibship Rising 10:30AM Invader ZIM 004 Germs / Dark Harvest 10:45AM Invader ZIM 006B Battle-Dib 11:00AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 016 Future Shock / Humiliation 101 11:30AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 007 The Return of the Raggedy Android / The Boy Who Cried Robot 11:45AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 012B Tradeshow Showdown 12:00PM The Penguins of Madagascar 107 The Hidden / Kingdom Come 12:30PM The Penguins of Madagascar 108 Little Zoo Coupe / All Choked Up 1:00PM Fanboy & Chum Chum 117 Sigmund the Sorcerer / Fanboy A’Hoy! 1:30PM Fanboy & Chum Chum 118 Fan vs. Wild / The Incredible Shrinking Fanboy 2:00PM Back at the Barnyard 105 Hypno-A-Go-Go / Fowl Play 2:30PM Back at the Barnyard 115 Club Otis / The Chronicles of Barnia 3:00PM The Mighty B! 101 So Happy Together / Sweet Sixteenth 3:30PM The Mighty B! 102 Bee My Baby / Bee Afraid 4:00PM Fanboy & Chum Chum 117 Sigmund the Sorcerer / Fanboy A’Hoy! 4:30PM Fanboy & Chum Chum 118 Fan vs. Wild / The Incredible Shrinking Fanboy 5:00PM The Fairly OddParents 001 The Big Problem / Power Mad 5:30PM The Fairly OddParents 010 Action Packed / Smarty Pants 6:00PM Power Rangers Samurai 108 Forest for the Trees 6:30PM Avatar 119 The Siege of the North (1) 7:00PM Avatar 120 The Siege of the North (2) 7:30PM Dragon Ball Z Kai 023 Vegeta’s Covert Maneuvers! A Tragic Assault on the Namekians! 8:00PM Dragon Ball Z Kai 024 Friends Reborn! Zarbon’s Hideous Transformation! 8:30PM The Fairly OddParents 006 Dream Goat / The Same Game 9:00PM The Fairly OddParents 013 Foul Balled / The Boy Who Would Be Queen 9:30PM Avatar 119 The Siege of the North (1) 10:00PM Avatar 120 The Siege of the North (2) 10:30PM Dragon Ball Z Kai 023 Vegeta’s Covert Maneuvers! A Tragic Assault on the Namekians! 11:00PM Dragon Ball Z Kai 024 Friends Reborn! Zarbon’s Hideous Transformation! 11:30PM The Fairly OddParents 006 Dream Goat / The Same Game 12:00AM The Fairly OddParents 013 Foul Balled / The Boy Who Would Be Queen 12:30AM Fanboy & Chum Chum 111 Excuse Me / Night Morning 1:00AM The Troop 116 Like a Moth to the Spotlight 1:30AM Invader ZIM 026 The Frycook What Came from All that Space 2:00AM CatDog 053 Monster Truck Folly / CatDog’s Gold 2:30AM CatDog 054 CatDog Candy / Movin’ On Up 3:00AM CatDog 055 New Cat in Town / CatDog’s Booty 3:30AM CatDog 056 Seeing Eye Dog / Beware Of Cliff 4:00AM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 112 Seeing Red 4:30AM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 113 Hide and Seek 5:00AM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 114 Man and Iron Man 5:30AM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 115 Panther’s Prey TUESDAY: 04/12/2011 6:00AM The Troop 119 The Wrath of the Wraith 6:30AM The Troop 121 Haley and Felix on the Side 7:00AM Drake & Josh 214 Honor Council 7:30AM Drake & Josh 301 Peruvian Puff Pepper 8:00AM Ned’s Declassified 208 Upper Classmen / Gross Biology Dissection 8:30AM Ned’s Declassified 209 Dares / Bad Habits 9:00AM Avatar 101 The Boy in the Iceberg 9:30AM Avatar 102 The Avatar Returns 10:00AM Power Rangers Samurai 108 Forest for the Trees 10:30AM Invader ZIM 025 Gaz, Taster of Pork 11:00AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 009 Hostile Makeover / Grid Iron Glory 11:30AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 008 Sibling Tsunami / I Was a Preschool Dropout 11:45AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 021A Armagedroid 12:00PM The Penguins of Madagascar 109 Go Fish / Miracle on Ice 12:30PM The Penguins of Madagascar 110 Needle Point / Eclipsed 1:00PM Fanboy & Chum Chum 119 Separation Anxiety / Strings Attached 1:30PM Fanboy & Chum Chum 120 The Book Report of the Dead / Stan Arctica 2:00PM Back at the Barnyard 116 Barnyard Idol / The Haunting 2:30PM Back at the Barnyard 122 Otis for Mayor / Dummy and Dummier 3:00PM The Mighty B! 103 Artificial Unintelligence / We Got the Bee 3:30PM The Mighty B! 104 Bat Mitzvah Crashers / Super Secret Weakness 4:00PM Fanboy & Chum Chum 119 Separation Anxiety / Strings Attached 4:30PM Fanboy & Chum Chum 120 The Book Report of the Dead / Stan Arctica 5:00PM Invader ZIM 008 Invasion of the Idiot Dog Brain / Bad, Bad Rubber Piggy 5:30PM Invader ZIM 009 A Room with a Moose / Hamstergeddon 6:00PM Invader ZIM 013 Battle of the Planets 6:30PM Avatar 201 The Avatar State 7:00PM Avatar 202 The Cave of Two Lovers 7:30PM Dragon Ball Z Kai 025 Power Up, Krillin! Frieza’a Mounting Apprehension! 8:00PM Dragon Ball Z Kai 026 The Scheme is Shattered! Vegeta Strikes Back at Zarbon! 8:30PM The Fairly OddParents 011 Super Bike / A Mile in My Shoes 9:00PM The Fairly OddParents 019 Information Stupor Highway 9:30PM Avatar 201 The Avatar State 10:00PM Avatar 202 The Cave of Two Lovers 10:30PM Dragon Ball Z Kai 025 Power Up, Krillin! Frieza’a Mounting Apprehension! 11:00PM Dragon Ball Z Kai 026 The Scheme is Shattered! Vegeta Strikes Back at Zarbon! 11:30PM The Fairly OddParents 011 Super Bike / A Mile in My Shoes 12:00AM The Fairly OddParents 019 Information Stupor Highway 12:30AM Fanboy & Chum Chum 112 Marsha Marsha Marsha / Secret Shopper 1:00AM The Troop 121 Haley and Felix on the Side 1:30AM Invader ZIM 025 Gaz, Taster of Pork 2:00AM Rocko’s Modern Life 048 Closet Clown / Seat to Stardom 2:30AM Rocko’s Modern Life 051 Hypno-Puppy Luv / Driving Mrs. Wolfe 3:00AM Rocko’s Modern Life 053 Wallaby on Wheels / Bedfellows 3:30AM Rocko’s Modern Life 047 S.W.A.K. / Magic Meatball 4:00AM Wolverine and the X-Men 105 Thieves’ Gambit 4:30AM Wolverine and the X-Men 106 X-Calibre 5:00AM Wolverine and the X-Men 107 Wolverine vs. the Hulk 5:30AM Wolverine and the X-Men 108 Time Bomb WEDNESDAY: 04/13/2011 6:00AM The Troop 114 The Substitute 6:30AM The Troop 122 Double Felix 7:00AM Drake & Josh 302 We're Married 7:30AM Drake & Josh 303 Mindy's Back 8:00AM Ned’s Declassified 210 Substitute Teachers / The New Kid 8:30AM Ned’s Declassified 211 Nicknames / Shyness 9:00AM Avatar 103 The Southern Air Temple 9:30AM Avatar 104 The Warriors of Kyoshi 10:00AM Invader ZIM 019 GIR Goes Crazy and Stuff / Dib’s Wonderful Life of Doom 10:30AM Invader ZIM 002 Bestest Friend / NanoZIM 10:45AM Invader ZIM 011A Door to Door 11:00AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 026 Teen Idol / Good Old Sheldon 11:30AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 019 Sister Sledgehammer / Pajama Party Prankapalooza 11:45AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 021B Killgore 12:00PM The Penguins of Madagascar 111 Mort Unbound / Roomies 12:30PM The Penguins of Madagascar 112 Rodger Dodger / Lemur See, Lemur Do 1:00PM Fanboy & Chum Chum 101 Wizboy / Pick a Nose 1:30PM Fanboy & Chum Chum 121 Man-Arctica the Ride / Fan-Bidextrous 2:00PM Back at the Barnyard 121 Top Cow / School of Otis 2:30PM Back at the Barnyard 108 Raging Cow / The Great Sheep Escape 3:00PM The Mighty B! 105 An I See Bee / Woodward and Beesting 3:30PM The Mighty B! 106 Doppelfinger / Little Womyn 4:00PM Power Rangers Samurai 108 Forest for the Trees 4:30PM Fanboy & Chum Chum 121 Man-Arctica the Ride / Fan-Bidextrous 5:00PM Planet Sheen 110 The Oomlick Maneuver / Chock Around the Clock 5:30PM Planet Sheen 106 Keeping Up with the Gronzes / Torzilla 6:00PM Planet Sheen 103 What’s Up Chock? / Joust Friends 6:30PM Avatar 203 Return to Omashu 7:00PM Avatar 204 The Swamp 7:30PM Dragon Ball Z Kai 027 A Touch-and-Go Situation! Gohan, Protect the Four-Star Ball! 8:00PM Dragon Ball Z Kai 028 The Countdown to Battle Begins! Enter, The Ginyu Force! 8:30PM The Fairly OddParents 014 Totally Spaced Out / The Switch Glitch 9:00PM The Fairly OddParents 036 The Big Scoop / Pipe Down 9:30PM Avatar 203 Return to Omashu 10:00PM Avatar 204 The Swamp 10:30PM Dragon Ball Z Kai 027 A Touch-and-Go Situation! Gohan, Protect the Four-Star Ball! 11:00PM Dragon Ball Z Kai 028 The Countdown to Battle Begins! Enter, The Ginyu Force! 11:30PM The Fairly OddParents 014 Totally Spaced Out / The Switch Glitch 12:00AM The Fairly OddParents 036 The Big Scoop / Pipe Down 12:30AM Fanboy & Chum Chum 113 Prank Master / Little Glop of Horrors 1:00AM The Troop 122 Double Felix 1:30AM Invader ZIM 015 Mysterious Mysteries / Future Dib 2:00AM Rugrats 064 I Remember Melville / No More Cookies 2:30AM Rugrats 065 Cradle Attraction / Moving Away 3:00AM Rugrats 066 Spike’s Babies / Chicken Pops 3:30AM Rugrats 067 Radio Daze / Psycho Angelica 4:00AM Invader ZIM 012 Bolognius Maximus / Game Slave 2 4:30AM Invader ZIM 020 TAK: The Hideous New Girl 5:00AM Invader ZIM 021 Backseat Drivers From Beyond the Stars 5:30AM Invader ZIM 016 Hobo 13 / Walk for Your Lives THURSDAY: 04/14/2011 6:00AM The Troop 113 My Gus is Back, and You’re Gonna Be In Trouble 6:30AM The Troop 120 Itty Bitty Baby Dragon 7:00AM Drake & Josh 304 The Affair 7:30AM Drake & Josh 305 The Drake & Josh Inn 8:00AM Ned’s Declassified 212 Asking Someone Out / Recycling 8:30AM Ned’s Declassified 213 Spirit Week / Clothes 9:00AM Power Rangers Samurai 108 Forest for the Trees 9:30AM Avatar 105 The King of Omashu 10:00AM Invader ZIM 018 Abducted / The Sad, Sad Tale of Chickenfoot 10:30AM Invader ZIM 022 Mortos der Soulstealer / ZIM Eats Waffles 10:45AM Invader ZIM 011B FBI Warning of Doom 11:00AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 017 Love ’Em or Leash ’Em / Teen Team Time 11:30AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 011 Daydream Believer / This Time With Feeling 11:45AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 030A No Harmony With Melody 12:00PM Power Rangers Samurai 108 Forest for the Trees 12:30PM The Penguins of Madagascar 113 Otter Gone Wild / Cat’s Cradle 1:00PM Fanboy & Chum Chum 102 The Janitor Strikes Back / Dollar Day 1:30PM Fanboy & Chum Chum 103 Trading Day / The Hard Sell 2:00PM Back at the Barnyard 102 Cowman and Ratboy / Cow’s Best Friend 2:30PM Back at the Barnyard 104 Saving Mrs. Beady / The Farmer Takes a Woman 3:00PM The Mighty B! 107 Li’l Orphan Happy / Body Rockers 3:30PM The Mighty B! 108 The Apprentice / Beenedict Arnold 4:00PM Fanboy & Chum Chum 102 The Janitor Strikes Back / Dollar Day 4:30PM Fanboy & Chum Chum 103 Trading Day / The Hard Sell 5:00PM The Mighty B! 118 Blindsided / Hen & Bappy 5:30PM The Mighty B! 119 Portrait of A Happy / O Say Can Bess See 6:00PM Hero Factory 101 Trials of Furno 6:30PM Hero Factory 102 Core Crisis 7:00PM Hero Factory 103 The Enemy Within 7:30PM Hero Factory 104 Von Nebula 8:00PM Hero Factory 201 Ordeal of Fire 8:30PM Speed Racer: The Next Generation 204 Together We Stand (1) New 9:00PM Power Rangers Samurai 109 Test of the Leader 9:30PM Avatar 205 Avatar Day 10:00PM Avatar 206 The Blind Bandit 10:30PM Dragon Ball Z Kai 029 First Up for the Ginyu Force! Guldo’s Time Freeze! 11:00PM Hero Factory 201 Ordeal of Fire 11:30PM Speed Racer: The Next Generation 204 Together We Stand (1) New 12:00AM Power Rangers Samurai 109 Test of the Leader 12:30AM Fanboy & Chum Chum 114 Total Recall / Refill Madness 1:00AM The Troop 120 Itty Bitty Baby Dragon 1:30AM Invader ZIM 024 Vindicated! / The Voting of the Doomed 2:00AM Jimmy Neutron 122 Sorry, Wrong Era 2:30AM Jimmy Neutron 124 Beach Party Mummy 3:00AM Jimmy Neutron 126 The Retroville 9 / Grumpy Young Men 3:30AM Jimmy Neutron 127 Return of the Nanobots 4:00AM Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Heroes 102 Molehattan 4:30AM Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Heroes 105 Puppet Master 5:00AM Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Heroes 101 Doomsday 5:30AM Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Heroes 103 Trial By Fire FRIDAY: 04/15/2011 6:00AM The Troop 107 Taming of the Cube 6:30AM The Troop 111 Lost in Translation 7:00AM Drake & Josh 306 Playing the Field 7:30AM Drake & Josh 307 Helen's Surgery 8:00AM Ned’s Declassified 214 School Car Wash / Secrets 8:30AM Ned’s Declassified 215 April Fools Day / Excuses 9:00AM Avatar 106 Imprisoned 9:30AM Avatar 107 Winter Solstice: The Spirit World 10:00AM Invader ZIM 001 The Nightmare Begins 10:30AM Speed Racer: The Next Generation 204 Together We Stand (1) 11:00AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 021 Armagedroid / Killgore 11:30AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 031 A Spoonful of Mayhem / Enclosure of Doom 11:45AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 030B Tuckered Out 12:00PM The Penguins of Madagascar 114 Misfortune Cookie / Monkey Love 12:30PM The Penguins of Madagascar 115 Skorca! / Tagged 1:00PM Fanboy & Chum Chum 104 Digital Pet Cemetery / Fanboy Stinks 1:30PM Fanboy & Chum Chum 105 I, Fanbot / Berry Sick 2:00PM Back at the Barnyard 106 Barnyard Games / War of the Pranks 2:30PM Back at the Barnyard 111 Big Top Barnyard / Pigmalion 3:00PM The Mighty B! 109 Boston Beean / Penny Hearts Joey 3:30PM The Mighty B! 110 Ten Little Honeybees / Toot Toot 4:00PM Fanboy & Chum Chum 104 Digital Pet Cemetery / Fanboy Stinks 4:30PM Fanboy & Chum Chum 105 I, Fanbot / Berry Sick 5:00PM Planet Sheen 101 Pilot 5:30PM Planet Sheen 107 Thanksgetting / There's Something About Scary 6:00PM Planet Sheen 102 Is This Cute? / The Boy Next Dorkus 6:30PM Avatar 207 Zuko Alone 7:00PM Avatar 208 The Chase 7:30PM Dragon Ball Z Kai 030 The Nightmare Recoome! Come Out and Play, Vegeta! 8:00PM Dragon Ball Z Kai 031 Goku Arrives At Last! Take Down the Ginyu Force! 8:30PM Power Rangers Samurai 108 Forest for the Trees 9:00PM Power Rangers Samurai 107 I've Got a Spell on Blue 9:30PM Avatar 207 Zuko Alone 10:00PM Avatar 208 The Chase 10:30PM Dragon Ball Z Kai 030 The Nightmare Recoome! Come Out and Play, Vegeta! 11:00PM Dragon Ball Z Kai 031 Goku Arrives At Last! Take Down the Ginyu Force! 11:30PM Power Rangers Samurai 108 Forest for the Trees 12:00AM Power Rangers Samurai 107 I've Got a Spell on Blue 12:30AM Fanboy & Chum Chum 115 The Frosty Bus / The Tell-Tale Toy 1:00AM The Troop 111 Lost in Translation 1:30AM Invader ZIM 001 The Nightmare Begins 2:00AM The Ren & Stimpy Show 020 To Salve and Salve Not! / No Pants Today 2:30AM The Ren & Stimpy Show 026 Jerry the Bellybutton Elf / Road Apples 3:00AM The Ren & Stimpy Show 027 Hard Times for Haggis 3:30AM The Ren & Stimpy Show 030 Hermit Ren 4:00AM Speed Racer: The Next Generation 121 The Great Escape (3) 4:30AM Speed Racer: The Next Generation 123 The Secrets of the Engine (1) 5:00AM Speed Racer: The Next Generation 124 The Secrets of the Engine (2) 5:30AM Speed Racer: The Next Generation 125 The Secrets of the Engine (3) SATURDAY: 04/16/2011 6:00AM The Troop 101 Welcome to the Jungle 6:30AM The Troop 112 Unpleasentville 7:00AM Drake & Josh 308 Foam Finger 7:30AM Drake & Josh 309 Paging Dr. Drake 8:00AM Ned’s Declassified 216 Science Fair / Study Hall 8:30AM Ned’s Declassified 217 Yearbook / Career Week 9:00AM Planet Sheen 105 Cutting the Ultra-Cord / Trial by Jerry 9:30AM Planet Sheen 108 Act I, Sheen I / Money Suits Sheen 10:00AM Fanboy & Chum Chum 108 Brain Drain / Fanboyfriend 10:30AM Fanboy & Chum Chum 109 Chicken Pox / Moppy Dearest 11:00AM Avatar 307 The Runaway 11:30AM Avatar 308 The Puppetmaster 12:00PM Zevo-3 121 Future Tense New 12:30PM Speed Racer: The Next Generation 204 Together We Stand (1) 1:00PM The Fairly OddParents 016 Fairy Fairy Quite Contrary / Nectar of the Odds 1:30PM The Fairly OddParents 043 Lights... Camera... Adam! / A Bad Case of Diary-Uh 2:00PM The Fairly OddParents 046 Vicky Loses Her Icky / Pixies Inc. 2:30PM The Fairly OddParents 047 The Odd Couple / Class Clown 3:00PM Dragon Ball Z Kai 042 Defeat Frieza, Goku! The Tears of the Proud Saiyan Prince! 3:30PM Dragon Ball Z Kai 043 Goku vs. Frieza! The Super Showdown Begins! 4:00PM Dragon Ball Z Kai 044 A Boundary-Pushing Brawl! Goku, Frieza, and Ginyu Again?! 4:30PM Dragon Ball Z Kai 045 Kaio-ken Times Twenty! An All-Or-Nothing Kamehame-Ha! 5:00PM Invader ZIM 004 Germs / Dark Harvest 5:30PM Invader ZIM 005 Attack of the Saucer Morons / The Wettening 6:00PM Invader ZIM 023 The Girl Who Cried Gnome / Dibship Rising 6:30PM Invader ZIM 026 The Frycook What Came from All that Space 7:00PM The Fairly OddParents 037 Crime Wave / Odd Ball 7:30PM The Fairly OddParents 073 Smart Attack / Operation F.U.N. 8:00PM T.U.F.F. Puppy 104 Cruisin' For A Bruisin / Puppy Love 8:30PM T.U.F.F. Puppy 107 Chilly Dog / The Doomies 9:00PM Power Rangers Samurai 108 Forest for the Trees 9:30PM The Troop 112 Unpleasentville 10:00PM SpongeBob SquarePants 064 Skill Crane / Good Neighbors 10:30PM SpongeBob SquarePants 065 Selling Out / Funny Pants 11:00PM The Fairly OddParents 037 Crime Wave / Odd Ball 11:30PM The Fairly OddParents 073 Smart Attack / Operation F.U.N. 12:00AM Avatar 115 Bato of the Water Tribe 12:30AM Avatar 116 The Deserter 1:00AM Glenn Martin, DDS 106 We’ve Created a Mobster 1:30AM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 116 Fun With Lasers 2:00AM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 117 Chasing Ghosts 2:30AM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 118 Pepper, Interrupted 3:00AM Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Heroes 104 Doomed 3:30AM Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Heroes 107 Hard Knocks 4:00AM Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Heroes 113 Annihilation 4:30AM Tak and the Power of Juju 102 A Shaman’s Shaman / The Gift 5:00AM ChalkZone 024 Skrawl’s Brain / The Big Loo / Duck Snap Duck / The Happiest Song in the World 5:30AM All Grown Up 039 Rachel, Rachel SUNDAY: 04/17/2011 6:00AM The Troop 103 Do The Worm 6:30AM The Troop 108 No More Master Nice Guy 7:00AM Drake & Josh 310 Sheep Thrills 7:30AM Drake & Josh 311 Girl Power 8:00AM Ned’s Declassified 218 Class Clown / Music Class 8:30AM Ned’s Declassified 219 Failing / Tutors 9:00AM Planet Sheen 110 The Oomlick Maneuver / Chock Around the Clock 9:30AM Planet Sheen 106 Keeping Up with the Gronzes / Torzilla 10:00AM Avatar 309 Nightmares and Daydreams 10:30AM Avatar 310 Day of Black Sun (1): The Invasion 11:00AM Avatar 311 Day of Black Sun (2): The Eclipse 11:30AM Avatar 312 The Western Air Temple 12:00PM Planet Sheen 110 The Oomlick Maneuver / Chock Around the Clock 12:30PM Planet Sheen 106 Keeping Up with the Gronzes / Torzilla 1:00PM The Fairly OddParents 053 Truth or Cosmoquences / Beach Bummed 1:30PM The Fairly OddParents 063 Blondas Have More Fun / Five Days of FLARG 2:00PM The Fairly OddParents 065 Escape from Unwish Island / The Gland Plan 2:30PM Speed Racer: The Next Generation 203 The Return (3) 3:00PM Dragon Ball Z Kai 046 The Final Trump Card! Goku's Ultimate Spirit Bomb! 3:30PM Dragon Ball Z Kai 047 Awaken, Legendary Warrior! Goku the Super Saiyan! 4:00PM Dragon Ball Z Kai 048 The Angry Super Saiyan! Goku Throws Down the Gauntlet! 4:30PM Dragon Ball Z Kai 049 Avenge the Fallen, Goku! Countdown to the Planet's Destruction! 5:00PM Avatar 201 The Avatar State 5:30PM Avatar 202 The Cave of Two Lovers 6:00PM Avatar 203 Return to Omashu 6:30PM Avatar 204 The Swamp 7:00PM The Fairly OddParents 026 Odd Jobs / Movie Magic 7:30PM The Fairly OddParents 050 Fairy Friends & Neighbors / Just the Two of Us 8:00PM Planet Sheen 101 Pilot 8:30PM Planet Sheen 103 What’s Up Chock? / Joust Friends 9:00PM Power Rangers Samurai 109 Test of the Leader 9:30PM Speed Racer: The Next Generation 204 Together We Stand (1) 10:00PM SpongeBob SquarePants 005 Pizza Delivery / Home Sweet Pineapple 10:30PM SpongeBob SquarePants 006 Mermaidman and Barnacleboy / Pickles 11:00PM The Fairly OddParents 026 Odd Jobs / Movie Magic 11:30PM The Fairly OddParents 050 Fairy Friends & Neighbors / Just the Two of Us 12:00AM Speed Racer: The Next Generation To Be Announced 12:30AM Zevo-3 To Be Announced 12:45AM Invader ZIM To Be Announced 1:00AM Glenn Martin, DDS 107 From Here to Fraternity 1:30AM Wolverine and the X-Men 104 Overflow 2:00AM Wolverine and the X-Men 105 Thieves’ Gambit 2:30AM Wolverine and the X-Men 106 X-Calibre 3:00AM Three Delivery 115 Bedtime for Baku 3:30AM Three Delivery 113 Paint Problem 4:00AM Three Delivery 120 Fear Factor 4:30AM Tak and the Power of Juju 115 Mofather / Big Love 5:00AM ChalkZone 014 Chalk Queen / Cleo’s Secret / Snap’s Wishy Washout / Chunky 5:30AM All Grown Up 021 Runaround Susie Site Updates 4/8/11 - Schedules Nickelodeon updated through April 14; Nicktoons updated through April 17 4/6/11 - toonzone Comics Image Comics June Solicitations are up! 4/4/11 - Platypus Comix This week is all about Parker! Yes, that Parker! And the geektastic Part II of The Angry Beefer is up! Latest Headlines 04.08 - PR: VIZ Media Receives Four Eisner Nominations 04.08 - PR: Image Comics - Gladstone's School for World Conquerers #1 04.08 - Disney Releases "The Incredibles" Blu-ray Clips (UPDATED Apr 8, 2011: More Clips) 04.08 - PR: Image Comics Receives Twelve Eisner Nominations 04.08 - New "Cars 2" Vintage Posters and Turnaround Videos: Max Schnell & Miguel Camino More News Latest Blog Posts 04.08 - WonderCon 2011: "Tribute to Dwayne McDuffie" Panel 04.07 - WonderCon 2011: “Writing for TV Animation" Panel Report 04.05 - Cool Stuff: Gnomon School 04.02 - Spring 2011 Anime Preview 04.01 - Squee! - Thor: God of Thunder Behind the Scenes Footage More Blog Upcoming Premieres 04.09 - 10:00 AM - Kid vs. Kat 04.09 - 10:30 AM - Jimmy Two-Shoes 04.09 - 11:30 AM - T.U.F.F. Puppy 04.09 - 11:30 AM - Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s 04.09 - 12:00 PM - Zevo-3 04.10 - 08:00 AM - Hero Factory 04.10 - 12:00 PM - Power Rangers Samurai 04.11 - 08:30 PM - Zeke and Luther 04.14 - 08:30 PM - Speed Racer: The Next Generation 04.16 - 12:00 PM - Zevo-3 More Schedules Latest Forum Discussion • Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 Talkback(Spoilers) in Video Games • TALKBACK - Ben 10: Ultimate Alien - "It's Not Easy Being Gwen" - 4/8 in Cartoon Network Cartoon Forum • The Looney Tunes Show News & Discussion Thread in Cartoon Network Cartoon Forum • Rule The World VIII - Multiverse Edition! (Round One) in Fun & Games • What are your thoughts on dinosaur king? in The Anime Forum • TALKBACK - Sym-Bionic Titan - "A Hero Returns" - 4/9 in Cartoon Network Cartoon Forum • "Super Brawl 2" Thread (Big Things!) in Nicktoons Forum • "Justice League: Doom (Animated Feature)" News & Discussion (Spoilers) in The DC Animation Forum • Anyone up for an Edgeworth sequel? in Video Games • Are the other Avengers sponging off Iron Man? (in A:EMH) in The Marvel Animation Forum Visit the Forums Latest Wiki Updates 03.18 - Sym-Bionic Titan (+1) (diff) (hist) 03.18 - Sym-Bionic Titan (+581) (diff) (hist) 03.18 - SBTlogo.png (+0) (diff) (hist) 03.18 - Regular Show (+116) (diff) (hist) 03.18 - Regular Show (+201) (diff) (hist) More Wiki toonzone quick jump toonzone: Home . News . blog . Forums . Wiki . Schedules . Comics . Hosted Sites . Crew . Contact Us . Cartoons Dammit! . Twitter . on Facebook . RSS . hosted sites: 1981 Solo Spider-Man Cartoon Webpage . Adult Swim Headquarters . The Animated Batman . DC Cartoon Archives . Fridays: The Fansite . Hokey Smoke! Rocky & Bullwinkle . Home Movies Super Site . Incredible Hulk 1982 Cartoon Webpage . Justice League Watchtower . LT & MM: The Early Years . Marvel Animation Age . Nick and More! . Nightwing & Oracle: The Trapeze . Scooby-Doo Case Files . Teen Titans Fan Site . Todd McFarlane's Spawn . The World of Tiny Toon Adventures . World's Finest . The X Bridge . X-Men: Beyond Evolution . cartoons, dammit!: CD! Home . CD! Forums . SuperBlog . The Drawing Board . The Drawing Board Forum . Submissions Guidelines . CD! Crew . FAQ . Fantasia Arks . Geoweasel . Platypus Comix . Stripped Bare . The Valentine Chronicles . Chip and Walter . Hard Wired Fanboys . Pretty Stump Bunny . River City High . Time Trouble . Upstate . This is an unofficial site. All characters and related indicia are © and TM of their respective owners. Original content © 2010 Toon Zone LLC. About Toon Zone | Terms of Service and Privacy Statement | Contact us Category:2 Stupid Dogs